The Core-General Laboratory Services provides services and performs laboratory work common to several projects. All human serum and tissue samples are logged in, stored and distributed to the appropriate laboratories through a centralized mechanism. Safety of laboratory personnel and procedures is regulated through this Core. Standard analyses, accepted procedures and assays that use commercial kits are performed. Laboratory procedures which are not routine or are experimental are described in the appropriate project.